


Melchritz Drabbles

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, also i'm addicted to spring awakening now, i love them, i was literally inspired by my headache, motivation comes from weird places folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin





	Melchritz Drabbles

Moritz rested his elbows on the desk, holding his head in his hands and massaging his forehead. Melchior glanced over at him, frowning.

“You okay?” he whispered, eager to avoid getting scolded by the teacher yet again for talking to Moritz during class.

“Fine,” Moritz mumbled. “I’m fine. Just a headache.”

“Give me your hand. I know a pressure point.”

Moritz let his hand drop and slide into Melchior’s grasp. He felt Melchior’s finger slide slowly across his palm before stopping, rubbing the part between his thumb and index finger. If this was supposed to get rid of his headache, Moritz had no idea if it was working, because all he could focus on was Melchior’s touch. He covered his reddening face with his free hand. It was embarrassing how worked up Melchior could make him.

He was snapped back into reality by Melchior’s voice. “How does it feel?” he asked, referring to the headache.

“Feels nice,” he blurted and instantly regretted it. Melchior’s chuckle turned his face even redder. “F-fine, I mean. Better. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Melchior began to release his hand and Moritz had a feeling of panic.

“W-wait, it’s not-” He cut himself off, biting his lip and choosing his words. “It’s not..gone yet, can you..?”

Melchior smiled and took his hand again, and that’s how Moritz got into the habit of telling Melchior whenever he had a headache. And then he started faking headaches.


End file.
